Our Blood, Intertwined
by YouMakeMeLaugh14
Summary: Amaya, a vampire, is in love with Hanabusa Aidou. A tragic incident changes the perfect life she thought she had. Hanami, a vampire hunter, is alone. But then she is needed by the vampires, because she has something that they desperately need.
1. 1 The Blood That Ties

**Our Blood, Intertwined.**

"Bite by bite, our blood intertwines…"

**Amaya's story, part 1.**

Chapter 1: The Blood that ties.

'The smell that had filled the air was of blood.'

Day 1:

Afternoon

"Ugh, I can hear them screaming already."

"Well, I doubt we'll ever get any peace from them."

"Aw, come on. They aren't _that_ bad."

"You just think that because they obsess over you, _Idol._"

The three of us; Ruka, Hanabusa and I, were waiting for our class to start. I had no idea where the others were though; we were here because we were waiting for them. Hanabusa and I were sitting on the two lounges that sat in the wide space of which we lived, and Ruka stood, not too far from us.

I glanced over to the boy, Hanabusa Aidou. His amazingly, bright blue eyes studied my face as if it were a book and they had a glint to them, which made them dazzling. His soft-looking, wavy blonde hair sat perfectly, as it always did. It seemed like he didn't do his hair, that that was just how it was naturally. But it also looked as if he spent hours trying to make it as perfect as it was. Sometimes I felt the urge to just reach out and touch his hair, to see if it really was as soft as he made it look. Of course, I never did. I didn't want to make myself look like a freak.

But quite frankly, he was stunning.

I inhaled sharply and felt a fluttering feeling from inside me. It was only small right now, but it was definitely there. I huffed as I let out the breath and quickly glanced away from him. This was how it usually was. Every time I looked at him, I'd always somehow notice every single aspect about him. How…_perfect_ he is, which left me with that fluttering feeling. I still wasn't really sure how to react to this feeling, let alone deal with it and I've only ever had this feeling when I was around him. I've known Hanabusa since we were both kids and we were best friends, despite his stubborn nature. We did everything together; he was like apart of my family. And that feeling I have? Well I've had that for five years now, whenever I was around him. Yet I still haven't got the guts to tell him that I like him. I shook my head lightly; I'm pathetic and ashamed of the fact that after five years, I still hadn't-

"Amaya," My head instantly shot up at the sound of his voice, which was another 'cute' thing about him. The childish hint in his voice matched perfectly with his appearance. I studied his expression, and for some reason, it was cocky. He was sitting across from me, his arms spread out onto the top of the lounge with his hands gripping it, and he had a smug smile on his face. "You aren't _jealous, _are you?"

My eye's instantly widened and I felt my spine stiffen. "N-no way! Not ever."

He chuckled and his eyes told me that he didn't believe me, "Well, you don't need to worry. You'll always be my number one." He held one finger up as he said that and winked at me. He was usually like this, so it was nothing new. Little did he know that whenever he said something like that, it made me feel… upset inside, knowing that he was just joking.

"Are you two done?"

Aidou and I both turned our heads to look at Ruka Souen. She was Adiou's cousin and had been my friend as long as I'd known Aidou. She had light brown hair, that was almost almond coloured and it fell down to her waist in waves. Her eyes were a similar colour to her hair, but were a few shades darker.

Aidou quickly stood, grinning, "Nope." He said to Ruka, who rolled her eyes. He started walking towards me. I raised my eyebrow at him as he stopped in front of me, but he didn't say a word. He just held out his hand. I glanced back and forth from it and his face. He let out a deep, and what somehow sounded sarcastic, sigh. He reached down and grabbed my hand and hoisted me up on my feet.

"What are you...?" I began, but trailed off, I'm sure it wasn't worth asking. It was probably just another one of those weird moments. I took a step towards the large door that led outside, but his arm slithered around my waist and gripped me, pulling me back to him again. He held me tightly by his side, and I gave him a worried and confused look- or, at least I hoped I did. I had to stop myself from melting in his arms right then and there.

He moved his face closer to mine, and I felt his soft lips press against my cheek and a chill rain down my spine. I felt my cheeks grow warm and my eyes widen and I felt a smirk on his lips- most likely from my reaction. I was pretty sure my heart was pounding in my chest, but I was too distracted to know for sure. After a few seconds, he pulled his face away from mine again, but put his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "I don't think I'll ever be 'done' with you." He stood straight again and winked at me, before removing his arm from around my waist.

Stunned, I plonked back down onto the couch, staring wide-eyed at him. My mouth had popped open and I was pretty sure I looked somewhat like a goldfish. All because of a little kiss on the cheek. I _really _needed to stop being like this. Like I even had a chance with him, I doubt he liked me that way. He probably just considered me as a friend, a sister at most. But... This _was _the first time he'd done something like that, he sounded kind of _serious_. Normally he'd just say things that would embarrass me and make my face go all red, just to annoy me. But this time...

A sound that sounded like a hard slap, tore me away from my thoughts and I looked up to see Aidou still standing in front of me, rubbing the back of his head, with Akatsuki Kain standing behind him, his hand in the air. This could only mean Akatsuki had just hit Aidou on the back of the head.

Akatsuki had an amused smile on his face, while Aidou looked pretty angry. He turned around to face him and shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

Akatsuki shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, my hand slipped."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rima Touya, Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo standing close to the door. Apparently they had been there for a while and had probably seen what Aidou had done just before. I smiled at them and waved a little, before looking back at Akatsuki and Aidou.

Akatsuki was Ruka and Adiou's cousin. He was quite tall and had orange short, wavy hair with eyes that were an ember colour. He and Aidou always joked around playfully. Well, most of the time.

Leaving the two to argue, I walked over to where the others stood. Takuma greeted me happily and I couldn't help but smile constantly when I was around him- his cheerfulness was catchy. His bright green eyes sparkled in the light, greatly increasing the cheerful atmosphere he created. He had light blonde hair that was short and straight. Takuma was also the vice-president of the Night Class.

His father, Asato Ichijo, was the head of the Vampire Council. So he was obviously very important, and his family was held highly. I'd known Takuma for a while, my father was on good terms with his, so I saw Takuma regularly and we were good friends.

Senri and Rima stood next to him and I smiled at them, except they were both looking towards Akatsuki and Aidou. I didn't look at the two again, but I can only guess that Hanabusa was fuming. Hanabusa definitely wasn't a morning person, he was always cranky when he first woke up, and I knew by now not to mess with him this early.

Anyway, Senri and Rima are both model's, they met each while working, and I've heard that they've been inseparable since then. And it's pretty obvious; you never see one without the other. The also had pretty much the same personality, they were both quiet, and I haven't spoken to them much, but they are close friends, nevertheless.

Senri was from a noble family, His mother's uncle has a seat on the Senate and his mother was a famous actress. Though I hadn't heard much about his father, in fact, I hadn't heard _anything_ about him. Senri never spoke about his father- perhaps he had died. I had no idea.

Senri himself had purple pointed hair with light blue eyes-traits I'd heard he'd gotten from his mother. He always looked rather sleepy, though.

Rima was from a noble family too, as were all Aristocrats. I didn't know much about her family; after all, I hadn't known the both of them for too long. Rima had jewel blue eyes, and orange hair that was always tied up in pigtails, using two black ribbons.

As for me, I had dark purple eyes and lavender coloured hair that was straight and fell just past my waist. My older brother and I looked a lot alike, except he was a heck of a lot taller than me and he had black hair. We both shared the dark purple eyes though; it was something we'd gotten from out mother.

Suddenly I realized that my brother wasn't here with us. I hadn't seen him all morning and I'd been reluctant to check his room- he liked privacy. I scanned the large room for my brother, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Hey, have any of you seen Raiden?" I asked, looking back at the three standing in front of me.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Takuma answered, whilst glancing around the room.

"We thought he was down here with you three," Rima added in. She turned her head to look at Senri, who was gazing off in the opposite direction.

Senri sighed, "He's probably goofing off, as usual."

"Actually, I've sent him on an errand." Kaname Kuran stood at the bottom of the staircase. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and greet him. His dark red eyes studied us and his reddish brown hair fluttered slightly as if there was a breeze, except we ere inside, so there was none.

"Good morning, Lord Kaname," We all said as we bowed. Every one of us had to respect him, he was a Pureblood, the highest rank of vampire there was. If you showed any kind of disrespect to a Pureblood…Well, the consequences were severe.

"What kind of 'errands' are my brother on?" I asked as politely as I could manage. By the glare he gave me I knew it wasn't politely enough.

"That's none of your business," He snapped at me in a cold voice. I quickly lowered my head to the ground and I heard Takuma gasp quietly. Great, here I go again.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lord Kaname. I shouldn't have asked." Somehow, I always managed to say the wrong thing or sound rude when I was speaking to Kaname. But I never meant it. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see that it was Takuma's. He gave me a reassuring smile, which made me feel slightly better. All the others knew I didn't mean disrespect against Kaname; in fact, I fully respected and trusted him. He just failed to see that. I was starting to think he had something against me.

"Are we all ready to go to class?" Kaname asked in his normal voice, as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, we were just waiting for you." Takuma said.

"We'd better get going then," Kaname began walking towards the two large doors that led out to the courtyard. As he passed me, he seemed to give me a glare and I looked in the opposite direction. What was his problem?

The rest of us followed him and he opened one of the large doors, and sunlight flooded the room. The sun was setting now but I still narrowed my eyes, squinting to see. Being a vampire, I didn't like the sun too much. That and it gave me horrible sunburn, oh-so-easily. I saw that most of the other Night Class students were making their way through the courtyard, to our class.

Kaname kept a fast pace and I made sure I left a good distance between us. Takuma was at my side, his hand still on my shoulder, as if he were guiding me.

I leant closer to him and poked him in the arm, causing him to look at me, "Did I say something wrong?" I asked in a quiet voice, eyeing Kaname.

Takuma opened his mouth as if to answer, then abruptly Kaname stopped up ahead of us and turned to look at us, his eye's shooting daggers at us. Takuma closed his mouth again and he gave Kaname a nervous smile and a small wave. Kaname's eyes shot through mine again, before he turned around and continued walking. Takuma leaned his head close to my ear and whispered, "I don't think I'm allowed to answer that question." He stood back up straight and gave me a smile and I smiled back; I wouldn't want Kaname to be annoyed with him as well as me.

I spotted Hanabusa walking up ahead of me and I fastened my pace to reach him. Once I had, I walked close beside him, "Hey Hanabusa," I said in a casual tone, giving him a small smile.

He turned his head and grinned once he saw me walking alongside him. "Hey," He said happily. Though, a concerned look was visible in his blue eyes as they studied my face. "Are you alright?" He asked, his smile dimming a bit.

I laughed a little, "I'm _fine." _His smile completely dissolved and his face now held a serious expression.

"Stop lying, I know you and I can tell when something is wrong."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. And stop trying to change the subject."

I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips and set a glare in my eyes. He stopped too and turned to face me, confusion written on his features. I opened my mouth to speak but someone bumped into me from behind, resulting in us both almost falling to the ground in a pile. After I regained my balance, I turned to see who it was. Senri stood there, looking very sleepy. "Sorry," He mumbled in a flat tone, then he began walking again, walking past me and Aidou. You'd think he needed more sleep just by looking at him, but in reality, he slept longer than any of us.

I remembered Aidou again and turned back to him, resuming with what I was going to say, "I'm _not _trying to change the subject! This is my business and not yours! So get your nose out of my business and into your own. And stop being so pushy all the time!" I shouted that all at him, almost saying it in one breath. But Aidou just looked unfazed.

"Amaya?" He said as he began walking again.

"What?"

"Just stop talking."

My mouth dropped open slightly as my mind processed his words. I took a deep breath, huffed out my cheeks and pouted- something I did when I got frustrated. It was relevant to what a child would do when they didn't get their way. He and I just got into arguments very easily and about the stupidest things too. The arguments were always pointless, which was why I decided to let this one slip. I let out a breath and jogged up to where he was, He side-glanced at me and then looked straight ahead again, without saying a word.

I let out a sigh and tried to get a glimpse of his face, which was hard since he was walking so fast. I was practically jogging trying to keep up with his long strides. I opened my mouth to say something but then he spoke. Everyone seemed to like interrupting me today.

"If it's about Kaname," He began in a low tone, "I wouldn't worry." I could feel him slow down so I slowed my pace too, listening intently to what he had to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all I'm saying is that he's probably not angry at _you. _Maybe he's just in a bad mood or something, and for some reason he's been taking it out on you."

"Wow, Hanabusa. I never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're always sticking up for Kaname. It's just weird that you're actually defending _me_." It was true, he was completely loyal to Kaname, he'd always been like that.

"Amaya, I care about you. I've known you longer than I've known him and you're my best friend." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him, in some sort of an odd hug. I looked up at his face and saw that he was smirking at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, "Thanks." After a while of us walking like that, Raiden wandered into my mind again. I lifted my head of Aidou's shoulder and he looked at me, but still kept his arm around me. "What do you think Kaname asked Raiden to do?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, probably just hunting down a Level E or something." He said. Sometimes we would get asked to kill Level E's, since it's our fault that they are made, well, the Purebloods' fault. Raiden was occasionally asked by Kaname and sometimes he'd have to skip school to do it. I'd never killed a Level E, though. Kaname probably doesn't trust me enough to ask.

"Mmm.." Was all I said. Though it did seem like the logical answer, I had a feeling that that wasn't what he was doing. Why would Kaname be so defensive of the fact that Raiden was killing a Level E? No, I had a feeling it was something else.

We walked a while longer and I finally saw the gate approach. This walk, for some reason, seemed to take for ever. The screams of the fan-girls filled my ears and I groaned- they were much louder now.

"You hear that?" Aidou said. I could tell he was smiling; he loved the attention the girls gave him.

"It's hard not to," I murmured, as I stood up straight again, this time Aidou let go of me and I just walked alongside him again.

"That, Amaya, is the sound of my fans," He held his chin up high in the air, grinning.

"They aren't all _your _fans. A lot of them like Akatsuki, Senri, Kaname and Takuma too. There is even that weird guy that obsesses over Ruka. They're all kind of creepy."

Aidou smirked, "Is that jealously I hear in your voice? Just because you have no fans?"

I scoffed; making sure it was loud enough for him to hear, "Why would I want people going crazy over me? Besides, I'm not the only one that doesn't have fans. Rima doesn't either!" I shouted, pointing at Rima. "I think…"

At that moment Rima was walking a few steps in front of us, and heard me say that. She turned her head to me and said, "Gee, thanks," Before looking back ahead of her again.

I could hear the Day Class student calling out and yelling at each other and I sighed. The Day Class students were all humans, and they had no idea that the Night Class students were all vampires. All they knew was that the students in the Night Class were beautiful. So the humans loved to wait outside the gate screaming 'Kya, kya!' every damn day, wanting the guys to notice them. It was annoying, to say the least.

We'd reached the gate now and Aidou ran up to the front, wanting to be the first one out. I sighed; Aidou just loved adding fuel to the fire. He'd say things to all the girls that would just make them scream louder, while the rest of us just ignored them-as we should- and continued off to class. But no, not Aidou.

I stood at the back, next to Rima. I didn't want to end up getting trampled on the ground in the fan-girl's attempts to get the guy's attention.

Over the voices of all the girls, I could hear Yuki's voice, telling them all to go back to their dorms. Yuki Cross was a Prefect, she was apart of the Disciplinary Committee, along with Zero Kiryu. It was their job to keep the secret of the Night Class, well, a secret, since they both knew that we were all vampires. I'll admit, I'm thankful that they're there, if they weren't, I'm sure the entirety of us would have been torn into pieces by the fan-girls. It was a tough job for them, even though I didn't know what it was like. I'd just see them struggle each day. Though it was kind of amusing to watch.

As the gates opened, the girls on the other side grew silent. When the gates were fully opened, the girls were all standing \ in two straight rows and Yuki was standing in the middle looking back and forth between us and the fan-girls, with an odd look on her face. She moved awkwardly to the side and said, "Please proceed."

All pairs of eyes that were trained on us lit up at the same time, as they studied us. They began squealing again and I groaned, whereas Hanabusa was grinning. We began making our way out and I could hear Hanabusa's voice over the squeals of the girls. I peeked past the person in front of me and saw that he was waving his hand in the air and was beaming. He began 'shooting' the fan-girls with his 'finger gun' and they all crowded around him and all I could hear was him saying 'Bang, bang, bang!'

"Not jealous, huh?" I turned my head away from the girls and looked at Rima, who was walking alongside me, a book in her hand. I hadn't realized it, but I had actually been glaring at them.

"I'm not!"

She rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh."

Just as I was about let out a slur of excuses in a hopeless attempt to defend myself, I stopped completely.

Rima turned to look at me, "Amaya?" I stood there, still, looking at the ground. A strong scent had washed through the air and I knew what it was of. Once again, someone bumped into me from behind. I heard them sigh, and recognised that it was Senri again. I didn't turn to face him, but Rima said, "Senri, don't you ever watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one that's continuously stopping in the middle of the path." Senri said. I heard Rima sigh, but I wasn't really paying any attention to them.

The smell that had filled the air, was of blood.

"Do you's smell that?" I asked, looking up at them both.

Confused looks crossed their faces and Senri spoke, "Smell wha-" He paused, as did Rima, and they both became alert. I noticed the rest of the Night Class students stop too, which could only mean they had smelt it too.

Then, abruptly, I recognised who's blood it was and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Th-that's Raiden's' blood!" I shouted out, and Senri and Rima looked at me in shock. After a sew seconds of deciding what would be the best thing to do, I bolted of in the direction of the scent, having to push past a few girls as I did so. When I was almost past the girls, someone's hand roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me from where I had to go. I looked back at them with a fierce look, ready to release the threats that were on my tongue, but then saw that it was Kaname and I held the threats back. He didn't look very pleased, but I couldn't care less right now, I had to get to Raiden.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice, despite the glare he was giving me.

"It's Raiden! He's in trouble and I have to help him! Please let me go!" I pleaded, trying to pull away from him. His grip on my arm tightened and I could see his eyes begin to fade to a bright red. I knew what he was going to do, he was going to use mind control on me- a power that Pureblood's had. "Please, Kaname! I have to help him!" He ignored me and didn't say anything, so I did the worst possible thing I could have. Using my power, I formed a pool of water at our feet. I pushed on the heel of my right foot, and it slipped against the water. I leaned back as it slid and I pulled down on the arm that he was holding on to. We both fell backwards onto the ground and his grip on my arm loosened and in a matter of seconds I'd jumped up and was running in the direction of the smell. I knew that I was going to be in for it later, but right now getting to Raiden was my top priority. I pushed my legs to the limit, running as fast as I could, not looking back. The blood smelled as if it were far away and it was very faint, but it was definitely Raiden's.

I ran for a few seconds and the smell of hit blood was already gone. That could only mean that he had healed by now. I continued in the direction I was going, but I'd stopped running and slowed my pace down to a walk. I looked around, but no one was here and the smell of blood was completely gone. I stopped walking, sighed and put my hands on my hips. I'd have to kill him later, having me worry like that. If he wasn't bleeding anymore, that meant he had the situation under control. At least I hoped it did.

I'm such an idiot, over reacting like that. Even going as far as disobeying and somewhat hurting Kaname. I now understand why he hates me, because I do stupid and reckless things.

Sighing again, I turned around and began walking back to the classrooms, making sure I took my time. It slowly became darker and darker while I walked, until it was night.

I'd almost made it back to the classrooms, but then a strong scent filled the air, stronger then before. It was so strong I froze in shock. I knew it was Raiden this time, though I didn't recognise the scent.

All I knew, was that it was the scent of blood, and that it was coming from somewhere behind me.

Why'd I get stuck on these 'errands' all the time? I'd rather be in class or something, anywhere other then here. I'd had to travel out of the school, past the town and into some unknown forest, just to find one person. All because Kaname Kuran asked me to.

I respected him, yes, but that didn't mean that I liked him. And why should I? He was always angry at my sister and somehow I'm just supposed to stand there and watch him snap at my sister, when she's frightened of him? Just because he's an all powerful Pureblood, we all have to kiss his feet. The Purebloods acted as if they were so special, it was annoying. But I just had to shut my mouth and put up with it.

"Stupid Purebloods, thinking they're all high and mighty when they're not," I mumbled angrily as I trudged through the thick forest, weaving in between tree's and bushes. "He could at least be more specific in what he wanted me to look for!" I shouted out to no one in particular. "Maybe a name, or if it's a female or male, what they look like or if they're a human or vampire. Anything would have helped. But _no. _He has to make my life a living hell. And because he's _so _damn-" I heard a twig snap behind me and I quickly turned, ready to strike, but I faltered when I saw who was standing there.

It was a girl, who looked a little younger than me, with hair that reached just past her shoulder in a mess of curls and her hair was red, the colour of blood, to be precise. Her fierce blue eyes were narrowed as they focused completely on me. Her clothes were torn in a few places and were covered in dirt and her face bore bruises and scratches. It was as if she had been living here, in the forest. But despite the dirt, cuts and bruises, she was quite beautiful.

And she held a bow and arrow, which was aimed at me.


	2. 2 Born to Kill

"Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget."

Hanami's Story, Part 1.

"I was born to kill vampires."

**Chapter 2: Born to Kill **

Day 1:

Afternoon

"What do you want, vampire?" I muttered coldly, venom coating my words. The intruder was a man- a vampire. His dark purple eyes were widened as the flicked back and forth from my face and my bow and arrow- Kurai. He held his hands up in the air, an act of surrender. Pathetic, a vampire that's frightened of a human on sight. Most other vampire's I'd seen never went down easy.

"Hey, hey. Easy now, I'm not here hurt you." He said slowly in a soft voice, mostly likely thinking that I was unstable or something. He took a step towards me and I pushed Kurai closer to his face and he immediately stepped back again. "Why are you threatening me with a weapon? You've got no reason to be-"

"You're a vampire, don't think you can fool me." I said bluntly. By now any other vampire would have dropped the act and attacked me, showing their true self. But instead he did the strangest thing. He wasn't a fake laugh or even a sarcastic one; it was a genuine laugh, as if he actually found it funny. I narrowed my eyes, and he stopped laughing.

"What makes you think that I'm a vampire?"

"Because I can sense vampires, and if you don't leave now, I'll kill you, just like all the other's." I took a few steps forward, until the arrow was pressed against his neck. He sighed and looked off to the side somewhere.

Before I realized what was going on, he punched me hard in the stomach, winding me and had shoved Kurai away from his face. Second's after he did that, as an act of defence I removed Ame, my dagger, from its holster on my upper thigh and stabbed him in the left arm. He moaned and took a step back, gripping the dagger that stuck out of his upper arm. Red blood stained the shirt of his white suit and I steadied Kurai on him again.

He gave me a quick look of pain before laughing weakly. He swiftly pulled Ame out of his arm, blood splattering onto me as he did, and then threw it onto the ground next to me. Eyeing him, I quickly bent down and picked it up and wiped the blood off it and returned it to its holster. I looked up at the man again and he was studying his wound. It had begun healing and we both watched as the skin reappeared where the dagger had pierced him.

"That _would _have hurt," He murmured. He looked up at me, his eye's looking straight into mine, "But that weapon is useless against me."

"I know that," I muttered coldly. "That was just a warning. But if I were to pierce your heart with this arrow-" I gestured slightly to Kurai, "-You would disintegrate into dust." It was true. Kurai, my bow and arrow, was a vampire hunter's weapon, able to kill a vampire if one arrow pierced their heart or head. Ame wasn't a vampire hunter's weapon and couldn't harm a vampire, it was just s backup, to injure anything that came my way.

Surprise crossed his face for a second and then he pointed to Kurai, which I had aimed at his chest. "So this is a vampire hunter's weapon? How did you get one of these?"

"I was born to kill vampires," I answered quickly, glaring at him. Although he just seemed unfazed and more amused than anything else.

"Understandable," He somewhat paced the small area in front of me, looking deep in thought. "You're a vampire hunter, which explains how you can sense vampires and how you got that vampire hunter weapon."

"If you know that I'm a hunter, then why haven't you left yet?"

"Because I was asked to come here today, to retrieve a person that Lord Kaname needs and since you're the only person here," He stopped in front of me and pointed his finger at my face. "I'm guessing it's you." I stared at him blankly and he sighed, holding his hand out to me. I glared at it, did he seriously think I'd just with him because some guy need's me for something? He must be stupid.

His face hardened a bit after I didn't take his hand. "Come on," He said in a serious tone as he reached out to grab my hand. I took a step back, out of his reach. It was as if it was a demand. But I didn't follow any vampire's orders. I shook my head firmly and he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Look's like we'll have to do this the hard way," His face was now completely void of the former amusement it held a moment ago. He reached out again but this time he managed to grab hold of my arm. I struggled against him, trying to pull away from him but his grip was too tight.

"Let…go!" I pulled against him again but his grip didn't loosen. I knew how this had to end. I still had Kurai pointed at him, despite the angle I was standing at now because of him, and I decided now was the time. I let my finger slip off the rubber on the bow and almost instantly his grip loosened. I heard a low moan and I knew that this time, he was in pain.

Without looking at him, I quickly slung Kurai onto my back and ran off to the right. I was pretty sure this was the way to the town.

I didn't look back to see if he was following me, I just kept on running. I just barely dodged past trees and almost ran into a few.

After what seemed like hours of running, my lungs felt as thought they were bleeding and there was a sharp pain in my side. My legs were aching and I felt as though I'd fall to the ground in exhaustion at any moment, but I still didn't stop. I had the feeling he was still after me, following me.

It was dark now, which made it harder for me and probably easier for him. I could barely see where I was going and had slowed down slightly, just in case I ran into something. If I did, it would be the perfect opportunity for him.

I could see a small opening in the forest up ahead and almost cried out in happiness. I pushed myself a little more, running as fast as I could. I was almost there.

Right then, a bright flash of lightning struck in front of me, followed by the loud crash of thunder. I jumped back away from it and tripped over something. I could feel myself fall backwards and the last thing I saw was the tree in front of me light up on fire.

Then everything went black.


End file.
